


【朱白分析文】从采访和综艺看xx的性格及为何我认为xxx是那个对的人-Maple

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	【朱白分析文】从采访和综艺看xx的性格及为何我认为xxx是那个对的人-Maple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

【朱白分析文】从采访和综艺看xx的性格及为何我认为xxx是那个对的人-Maple

.text a{color:#c33;}  
#infscr-loading{text-align:center;margin:auto;}

body{background-color:#7d9eae;}

body{background-image:url(http://imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/M1k1cGJqUjhZemhNdDlyNHFySWJiM0JoWHlCNXBrcmdFQ2RBQlJaSEtJcTdoWENVYldmdFpBPT0.jpg?imageView);}

body{  
background-attachment:fixed;  
background-size:contain;  
_background-image:none;  
}

.popo{position:absolute;opacity:0;visibility:hidden;background:#eee;box-shadow:0 0 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.2) inset;-webkit-border-radius:50%;-moz-border-radius:50%;border-radius:50%;}

#popo1{-webkit-animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move6 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo2{-webkit-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo3{-webkit-animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move3 50s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo4{-webkit-animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move4 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo5{-webkit-animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;-moz-animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;animation:move5 120s cubic-bezier(0.3,0.3,0.2,0.2) 1s infinite normal;}  
#popo6{-webkit-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo7{-webkit-animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 80s cubic-bezier(0.1,0.1,0.1,0.1) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo8{-webkit-animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 90s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo9{-webkit-animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}

#popo10{-webkit-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo11{-webkit-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo12{-webkit-animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move4 80s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo13{-webkit-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo14{-webkit-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo15{-webkit-animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 60s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo16{-webkit-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move1 100s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}  
#popo17{-webkit-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;-moz-animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;animation:move2 50s cubic-bezier(0.2,0.2,0.3,0.3) 1s infinite alternate;}

@-webkit-keyframes move1{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.1;}  
30%{opacity:0.16;-webkit-transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.18;-webkit-transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.24;-webkit-transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move1{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.1;}  
30%{opacity:0.16;-moz-transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.18;-moz-transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.24;-moz-transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move1{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.1;}  
30%{opacity:0.16;transform:translate(80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.18;transform:translate(140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.24;transform:translate(240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move2{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move2{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move2{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(-80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(-140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(-240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move3{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move3{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move3{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(-80px,80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(-140px,160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(-240px,260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move4{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move4{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move4{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(80px,-80px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(140px,-160px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(240px,-260px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move5{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move5{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;-moz-transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move5{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;transform:translate(0,-200px) scale(1.5) rotate(3deg);}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(0,-300px) scale(1.8) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(0,-400px) scale(2.2) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(0,-800px) scale(4) rotate(20deg);}  
}

@-webkit-keyframes move6{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-webkit-transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-webkit-transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-webkit-transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@-moz-keyframes move6{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;-moz-transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;-moz-transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;-moz-transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}  
@keyframes move6{  
0%{opacity:0;visibility:visible;}  
2%{opacity:0.04;}  
30%{opacity:0.06;transform:translate(60px,20px) scale(1.5) rotate(5deg);}  
50%{opacity:0.1;transform:translate(100px,40px) scale(1.6) rotate(10deg);}  
100%{opacity:0.17;transform:translate(160px,80px) scale(2) rotate(20deg);}  
}

[私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/maple448)/

[归档](https://maple448.lofter.com/view)

#  [Maple](http://maple448.lofter.com/)

[2019-05-04](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_12e92ab45)

##  [【朱白分析文】从采访和综艺看xx的性格及为何我认为xxx是那个对的人](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_12e92ab45)

说在开头。

  * 看看标题强调的是 **“我认为”，** 所以只代表我个人的看法，不上升正主。

  * 同时记得北北说过的“你们需要用你们的主观意识去判断”；不管是什么分析，什么糖什么刀，什么别有用心的..，都需要用自己的心去审视一下，至少要逻辑自洽对吧。

  * 我写这篇分析的主要原因是最近北这孩子有点水逆，加之日渐激增的妈粉，TAG下经常会看到“心疼小白，他做错了什么”这种言论。情感上我也常常忍不住这么想，但理性分析，他真不是什么傻白甜，是不是需要我们这群自称妈粉他眼里的侄女粉操心？我想试着分析一下。




所以开始吧。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**1** **.**

**敏感** **≠** **容易受人影响** **≠** **好拿捏**

** 敏感 **

一般我们都会说大哥比较自我，比较一根筋，比较刚；相对而言北北就比较顾虑别人的感想，比较敏感，比较容易被周围人影响。

这里有一个认知等式：敏感=容易被影响。 **其实这个等式是不成立的** 。

敏感取决于一个人高度的共情能力，通俗地说就是你能不能换位思考，站在别人的立场上看待问题。

举个让我很窝心的栗子：

镇魂快完结的时候，白宇在微博上发了语音版的阴兵斩，半夜发的，喉咙有些哑，可能有点感冒。

大家对此的普遍解释是北北在安慰粉丝。而北北自己的解释在南都娱乐的采访里有说明--他想让赵云澜的角色更完整一些。进一步想想，我们对赵云澜的角色是存在意难平的，因为相对于沈巍，剧版赵云澜被削弱得太多了--没有镇魂令，镇魂鞭，连上古山圣的身份都没有；一开打就只能被沈巍护着，但是看剧的时候你有觉得赵云澜特别弱吗？（虽然关了视频我会突然想起这个事儿），没有，因为白宇拿着还原度10%的赵云澜剧本生生演出了70%的神韵。所以没人会特意去diss他还原角色不够完整，当时他能听到最多的评判应该是“赵云澜本澜”。但即使如此，他的共情能力让他感知到我们，特别是原著粉内心的遗憾，所以他用他自己的办法“在原著的基础上把赵云澜这个角色诠释得更完整一些”。

  
  


  


其实出色的共情能力对演员来说是很加分的，让他能够对自己的演绎和对对手戏演员的情绪把握得更精准，也就是更能接得住戏。这种能力虽然后天可以练习，但是也有很大程度是天生的。所以就这点来说他相对于他哥是有优势的，他哥在刚接触的时候有可能会有种感觉“我很努力要做的事情，他居然毫不费力就做到了，白宇是个很厉害的演员。”

** 执着 **   


但是白宇容易受别人影响吗？在我看来，一些能妥协的事，他不太坚持；但是触及到他在意的事情，他钻牛角尖的动静也不小。

先来看看他自己怎么说。对于演员这个专业，他多次表示专业的认知是不会被影响的。在入戏的采访里他说 **“外界评价没有自我评价重要”；“只有自己知道（演绎方式）适合自己”。**

说到这个我又想说，看看这高度相似的灵魂。这是11.30新浪娱乐日报社的采访，问及是否在意对作品的评价。

  
其次从经历来说，白菜也不是顺风顺水的，在多部作品上映前，他都是备受质疑的。  


谁能接受“曹光”去演韩神；赵云澜胡子的造型书粉我在没看到片花之前是拒绝的；让赵云澜去演高中生，unbelievable！白宇受舆论影响了吗？他哪次不是硬刚？我们是看不到他辩解的，因为他每次都用成片打脸说他不行的人。

Ok，这些专业性上的东西不谈，我们再举个非专业但是他在意的事情的例子。

还记得《我和我的经纪人》第五期里为生日会选歌吗？他团队每个姑娘选两首，结果他还是自己上手点了《贝加尔湖畔》，然后看完了这期我都怀疑《贝加尔湖畔》对他到底有没有特殊意义。

  * 喜欢《贝加尔湖畔》

  * 琪仔反对，但他现场非要清唱

  * 学吉他问老师一般练习这首歌要多久

  * 学口琴，希望老师能能改编这首（别难为老师了人家说这首歌没怎么听过）




瞅瞅，这还不够坚持？这都是没有条件创造条件都要硬上的地步了。

至于最后为什么没唱...我设想是他哥忽闪着看谁都深情的眼眸红着耳尖问，“宝宝，你知道知足的歌曲时长吗？” fine.

小结一下，白宇是个很有自我主张的成年人，如果你看到他好拿捏的一面，那只能证明那件事他不在意，或者在底线程度上可以妥协。

**2.**

**对于“真实”的迷之追求**

我喜欢这两个演员的主要原因之一是，他们能让我感受到真实和真诚还有简单，我确实相信他们在日常生活中和镜头前是有延续性的，不是割裂的。

还是拿生日会举例，

第五期的花絮中，北北阐述他对整个生日会的期待，他原话是 **“其实那天一整天，我想要的是，很安静的感觉，就像是诉说一样的唱歌，不是表演性太多的那种唱歌。”--** 我对这句话的理解是，就像我和你是好朋友，我把我的原生状态展现给你。

同时最新第七期里，也是让我看着揪心的画面。

  


首先各位肯定都发现了白宇在录这首歌的状态有点焦虑，即使张赢老师和其他所有人非常肯定他最后一遍的状态，他还是很难释怀。张赢老师说的对“没有达到他内心的预期”，琪仔也对“原因是太重视了”，但是根源是什么？

他在正片里有说“是属于自己的第一首歌，还是想按照 **自己心里所想的方** **式** 去尝试呈现，但呈现的（效果）确实是一般。”如果是我，在一个非专业的领域里，我会更多采纳专业人士的意见。理论上张赢老师和她的团队认为好比“我”认为要重要，他知道这一点所以最后妥协了，用她们觉得放松的方式录了最后一遍。但最终一直到结束他也没能释怀。（这里也强调了第一点我们提到的，白宇死磕起来和他哥确实有得一拼）

那他要的方式是什么？（原话太长了我截图累请看打字）

他说“就是自己想象中的那个唱法，跟要体现的时候是完全不一样的。我想第一次不需要任何技巧，不需要她们说的提苹果肌，这啊那啊，就是那样唱下来，然后爆发一下...”

联系到他是那么喜欢《北极耳语》，画下重点“独自流浪过人海， **简单，执着，热爱** ”。所以说到底他就是想要把最原始最简单的状态呈现给你们，他是个连唱歌用技巧都觉得会破坏和粉丝沟通真诚的人，这种人会要有人设吗？如果有他的人设就是“简单”。

我希望每个到过现场，看过直播的人，即使是路人粉，你们知道白宇是用什么心情在和你们交流吗？相对于他捧着一颗真心非要把你当朋友交流，你真的有必要苛责说安排混乱工作室道歉吗？不要忘记他是个喜欢把责任内化的人，他会觉得是工作室安排得不好，还是他自己不好？

  


其实一直到昨天我还是很疑惑白宇对于真实简单好像过于执着了，突然晚上来了篇时尚先生的采访，也许这不是全部原因，但是我们能窥探到一二。

让我鸡血的地方来了，时尚先生公众号居然直接给我推荐他大哥去年的采访，都来给我品品这复刻的灵魂。  


  


小结一下，结合1,2两点，真的不用太过于担心北北，他有很强的自我主张，他很清醒知道要成为什么样的人。他和他哥本来都是强者，是基于认可的互相欣赏，我们不要总觉得他需要他哥挡风遮雨，他们是携手并肩的关系。

CP滤镜下要highlight的点是--

他哥：宝宝真是清纯简单不做作，像个孩子，我喜欢孩子。（麻麻：你不是只喜欢女孩吗）

北北：哥哥真是单纯美好得像孩童一样，我要保护他。（麻麻:先在不泄洪的情况下掰赢你哥左手好吗）

**  
**

**3.**

**白宇，你欠自己一个慢慢来**

对于北北录歌时候的状态我实在太介意了，忍不住要多说一些，并且也是这点让我认为朱一龙真的可以安抚到敏感柔软的他，你们是彼此契合的灵魂。

白宇在录歌时候的状态后几遍是肉眼可见的焦躁，比如琪仔建议他呼吸一下新鲜空气，他直接进录音棚了；张赢老师建议他先找感觉做一遍哼鸣，他用实际行动“回怼”一下，他说“没事，我直接唱了”，这是他在工作状态下呈现出的为数不多的不成熟。还有很多细节大家可以仔细看一遍这段。

  


现在要开始讲点心理学小常识了，觉得无聊可以直接跳过，不影响理解。

通常我们表现出来的对自己的没耐心和烦躁，其实是完美主义作祟，而完美主义的底层逻辑是--我应该可以做得更好，没做好就是无能-- **当我们不愿意承认自己无能的时候，我们就选择用焦虑填充它。**

而焦虑是一种情绪， **情绪是需要被“看见”，被“接受”才能够流动的，** 只有经历这整个过程，负能量才能释放掉。但是北北会做的是什么？很明显他会“ **强行看淡** ”啊。他可能会睡觉，会玩游戏，这种处理方式叫 **转移** ；或者干脆不想，赶紧做自己应该做的事，这种叫 **压抑；** 无论转移还是压抑，能量是累积的，累积到一定程度会爆发。爆发对外是暴力，对内是自我伤害，都不是比较好的状态。而正确的做法是把能量释放掉，其实运动和冥想都是一种释放方式，所以现在健身房生意好不是没原因哒。

而更深层的消化是--找一个能接纳你所有情绪的人，把脆弱和无力暴露出来，上次分析里说过 **“** 当一个人能承载和消化你的情绪，你就会感觉亲密和深层被爱”， **而有了被接纳的体验，你才能真正接纳自己，允许自己不那么极致，可以慢下来。**

其实琪仔有说过“没事，慢慢来”，乱入一句，我认为撇开能力琪仔是很了解北北的，包括她对张赢老师说说“之前他就急了”，她对北北的状态很熟悉，也找对了策略，但是“慢慢来”光说是不行的。（CP滤镜来说琪仔不是对的人）

那为什么居老师是那个人呢，来看这张表格

  


上次的分析文也提到，北北的高自尊是不允许他把脆弱随便暴露给比他弱小的人（比如琪仔），关心却无力帮助的人（比如家人、朋友），不熟悉的人更不用考虑。而居老师有亲密，有信任，更重要的是，他是被认可的强者。如果这个人接纳了你的焦虑情绪，并且愿意陪你慢慢来，久而久之就能在这种被允许的经历里修复缺失（“优秀才会被认可被爱”是一种自我认知的缺失，很遗憾国情下成长起来的你我难以避免有这种缺失）  


  


我找到之前采访里两人对“自我消化”的对话了。你们可以找视频看一下，北北在阐述的时候，他哥有点心不在焉，虽然最后“嗯”了一句，但眼神语气不是认同，更像心疼。同时大哥在采访中也说过碰到解决不了的事情会自我消化，不过选择这种方式不一定是认同这种方式，可能是更了解这种方式的无奈。所以我还是相信他会为“硬调节”的北北做些什么。（哥听我的，不用特别做什么，陪着就好了）

  
  


TBC

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

本来还想写写北北嘴里“大哥的高冷”，以及北北听了就很有故事的“被爱的人辜负不是天经地义的吗”，但是时间有点来不及了，下次写。

求点赞评论大家一起探讨嘛，净化TAG下的空气从我做起

  


  
[#朱白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD) [#居白](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E7%99%BD) [#龙宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87) [#朱一龙白宇](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E4%B8%80%E9%BE%99%E7%99%BD%E5%AE%87) [#居北](https://maple448.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)   


  
[2019-05-04](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_12e92ab45)  
[2965](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_12e92ab45)  
[162](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_12e92ab45)

  


评论(162)

热度(2965)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://maple448.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共19人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://baijuguowanzai.lofter.com/) [居三岁和白两岁](http://baijuguowanzai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](http://najini164.lofter.com/) [星居于北](http://najini164.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://chengxiaoci327.lofter.com/) [笑辞](http://chengxiaoci327.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](http://chengxiaoci327.lofter.com/) [笑辞](http://chengxiaoci327.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://wazg7777777.lofter.com/) [江左岸](http://wazg7777777.lofter.com/) 从 [Maple](http://maple448.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  7. [](http://sheng95494.lofter.com/) [笙](http://sheng95494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://wen9010170.lofter.com/) [爱北北❤](http://wen9010170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://xishu33085.lofter.com/) [穿越西伯利亚](http://xishu33085.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](http://xishu33085.lofter.com/) [穿越西伯利亚](http://xishu33085.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://asxuan.lofter.com/) [巷路迷津指南](http://asxuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://scy-pz.lofter.com/) [pz](http://scy-pz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://tcbj2121.lofter.com/) [小世界。](http://tcbj2121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://hetian26541.lofter.com/) [贺天](http://hetian26541.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://lovemagicgirl175.lofter.com/) [lovemagicgirl](http://lovemagicgirl175.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://jianxingxing14228.lofter.com/) [微澜](http://jianxingxing14228.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://lhr71.lofter.com/) [恭一夙](http://lhr71.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](http://hdhhdhdjdnr.lofter.com/) [rose/](http://hdhhdhdjdnr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://mncnn25.lofter.com/) [mncnn25](http://mncnn25.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://ajshkdacaslcsj.lofter.com/) [ajshkdacaslcsj](http://ajshkdacaslcsj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://1994thefunction.lofter.com/) [1994theFunction](http://1994thefunction.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://guardian40411.lofter.com/) [一南瓜](http://guardian40411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://zuishichenghuangjulushi92340.lofter.com/) [最是橙黄橘绿时](http://zuishichenghuangjulushi92340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://yuxuanji693.lofter.com/) [玉璇玑](http://yuxuanji693.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://jessieel.lofter.com/) [MrBluesky](http://jessieel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://sq213.lofter.com/) [牛奶泡软了云-](http://sq213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://wengyouxh.lofter.com/) [闻有](http://wengyouxh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://qianyangyangwill30.lofter.com/) [谦烊洋will30](http://qianyangyangwill30.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://andu7161.lofter.com/) [案牍](http://andu7161.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://andu7161.lofter.com/) [案牍](http://andu7161.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://nixiaogu29347.lofter.com/) [泥xiao骨](http://nixiaogu29347.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://liuxingchui279.lofter.com/) [流星锤](http://liuxingchui279.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://liuxingchui279.lofter.com/) [流星锤](http://liuxingchui279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://zhang1qiao.lofter.com/) [乔乔搞点星冰乐778](http://zhang1qiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://mamamabaoli.lofter.com/) [马马马宝丽](http://mamamabaoli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](http://yexiu--junmoxiao.lofter.com/) [柒夜星辰](http://yexiu--junmoxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://hehee5866271319.lofter.com/) [楠家的兰](http://hehee5866271319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://zhaomulllty.lofter.com/) [朝暮](http://zhaomulllty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://haorenyishengpingxiong100.lofter.com/) [好人一生平胸](http://haorenyishengpingxiong100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://27272732928.lofter.com/) [泗水](http://27272732928.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://ruofowodeai.lofter.com/) [闭眼谁是我。](http://ruofowodeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://wanqiu266.lofter.com/) [六上弦](http://wanqiu266.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](http://wanqiu266.lofter.com/) [六上弦](http://wanqiu266.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://sanxunchaokeai.lofter.com/) [鸡鸽牌馄饨饺子](http://sanxunchaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://yonghu7439865914.lofter.com/) [用户7439865914](http://yonghu7439865914.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://uselessstruggles.lofter.com/) [天冷要吃糖](http://uselessstruggles.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://nknongkunjj.lofter.com/) [FM](http://nknongkunjj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://nknongkunjj.lofter.com/) [FM](http://nknongkunjj.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](http://zheshanxiwanyin.lofter.com/) [居北官宣死而无憾](http://zheshanxiwanyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://lmaihuaniangqingjiu.lofter.com/) [孤鱼海眠](http://lmaihuaniangqingjiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://qingzhu41923.lofter.com/) [青竹](http://qingzhu41923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[<<上一篇](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_1c5afefdc)  
[下一篇>>](https://maple448.lofter.com/post/1d05bc15_12e8edabe)  


  
© [Maple](https://maple448.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


$(window).load(function(){  
var isOldIE = function(){return $.browser.msie && $.browser.version.substr(0,1)<7;}();  
if (isOldIE) {  
var logo = $('#logo_image');  
if (!!logo) {  
if ($(logo).width() > 500) {  
$(logo).css('width', '500px');  
}  
}  
}  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbspMaple'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
